Talk:Attending
Department Head Titles are Chief Russell and Stark have never been referred to on the show as "head of" their respective departments. While the other attendings have been established on the show to interchange between "head of" or "chief of", depending on how formally or informally a character is referenced or introduced, Russell and Stark have only been referred to as "cardio chief" and "chief of peds surgery", respectively. Isn't it inappropriate to use "head of" with them since the show hasn't been consistent with that? Also, These Arms of Mine established that Derek and Mark's formal titles were "Chief of Neurosurgery" and "Chief of Plastic Surgery" removing the ambiguity of how formal or informal a character is verbally referenced. Wouldn't it make more sense to consistently have each department head have the title of "Chief of"? Dabrain930 (talk) 15:58, June 15, 2013 (UTC) : Additionally, Arizona's formal Twitter account confirms her title as "Chief of Pediatric Surgery". Dabrain930 (talk) 15:37, June 17, 2013 (UTC) : Aren't Chief of... and Head of... just synonyms and thereby both correct? And for the sense to consistently, I'm pretty sure every department head was named Head of... until you started changing it into Chief of... . And cardio chief is basically the same as chief of cardio, and Chief of Peds surgery is really just the same as Chief of Pediatric surgery. But Stark was interim chief of peds surgery. Tooniee (talk) 15:47, June 17, 2013 (UTC) : They are. Up until season 4, every department head verbally referenced on the show was "head of", until the Tapley case when Webber introduced her as his "Chief of Cardio". Then every season since, depending on how they were referred, "head of" and "chief of" were interchangable and had no consistency on the show, until These Arms of Mine when Derek and Mark's titles were shown as "Chief of Neurosurgery" and "Chief of Plastic Surgery". Therefore, the show recognizes "Chief of" as the official department head title, otherwise, those titles would have shown "Head of Neurosurgery" and "Head of Plastic Surgery". Also, based on the show, Russell and Stark were never referred to as "Head of" their respective departments, so to list them as "head of" is inconsistent with the show. Both Altman and Hunt have been referred to as "chiefs" of their respective departments, so it's more appropriate for the department heads to show "Chief of" in their titles. This would align better with how the show presents them. Dabrain930 (talk) 15:56, June 17, 2013 (UTC) : Well like you said, it probably just depends on the occassion. Chief of... is more official, so that would explain These Arms of Mine, but deciding on that episode that Chief of ... is the only title that's consistant with the show is going a bit too far in my opinion. However, it's okay you changed them as we also mostly use Dr. Meredith Grey for example, but please make sure to change everything. Tooniee (talk) 16:02, June 17, 2013 (UTC) : In my opinion, I think they use "Chief of" sparingly when characters refer to one another is not to confuse the general audience with "Chief of Surgery", however, there is enough from the show that "Chief of" is the department head's official titles for all departments. I'll change everyone else's. Dabrain930 (talk) 16:12, June 17, 2013 (UTC) Ben Warren Shouldn´t Ben warren be in the former attedning section? My reason for this is, that he doesn´t work as a gas man anymore and that he is currently a surgical resident. A-f-s002 (talk) 07:49, July 27, 2014 (UTC) *Yep. Probably just got missed. Nerdfightergirl (talk) 18:18, July 27, 2014 (UTC)